


香气

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 澈汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	香气

-pwp-ABO-先婚後爱-重度ooc-架空私设-  
-哲:A:烟硝味-汉:O:非常非常淡的玫瑰味道(几乎闻不到那种)-  
-设定是随着越来越相爱两种信息素会融合得更好-

/

1.崔胜哲身上的味道很强烈

其实在完全标记前，尹净汉本来有些烦恼自己老是闻不到信息素外泄的问题——哦不过他是不会明说自己难处的——他的alpha本是和自己一届的高中同学，没想到又在大学毕业前的一场跨校联谊上重新遇见。  
说来说去他俩个性也合并且认识，信息素测试结果也高度匹配，抱着把自己安定下来的心情尹净汉点头同意了在自己配偶栏上填入对方名字。  
当然，尹净汉是不会承认自己在高中早就对对方有好感所以才爽快答应的。

半是形式上的标记後，直接忘了自己发情日期的人当天凌晨被来势汹汹的热潮吞没，但当他的alpha打开房门时窜进鼻腔内那股信息素的烟硝味还是让尹净汉不适的皱起眉头，可崔胜哲先低声的和他道了歉，感觉到自己被抱起来的时候恍恍惚惚的听见对方边说着对不起边替自己解决热潮，最後甚至尹净汉都能感觉到崔胜哲毫无要插入自己身体的想法。  
於是他只得咬牙切齿的告诉他说，要是崔胜哲不插进来无法缓解他的需要，可Alpha真的插进来之後尹净汉又无法克制自己了，他几近疯狂的边哭喊边被深浅的刺激着後穴，看见崔胜哲咬着牙克制力度的表情尹净汉不知为何就想让对方也跟着失去理智，於是他打开双腿环住对方的腰，用软濡的声音在耳边说着alpha的名字，接受了完全标记。  
这招显然非常受用——发情期第二天的尹净汉非常後悔的想——可他的alpha踏入房间里还是极度冷静的模样就让他不知为何的暴躁。

熬过这段期间的尹净汉终於在崔胜哲假期结束的前一天忍不住说了句，崔胜哲信息素的味道真的很强烈，可他说完隔了五秒後又犹犹豫豫的开口补充。  
「这样也不错，」尹净汉说完还刻意别开了眼睛，「至少我能分辨自己有没有信息素外泄。」  
「知道了。」崔胜哲回答，「下次不会放过你了。」

/

2.尹净汉的花香味变浓了

尹医师本来的信息素味道是极度容易被忽略的玫瑰香味。  
这个附注是刚入行时周围的omega护士替他想出来的最佳用词——横竖他自己对此完全没有字词能够形容，因为他也闻不到自己的——为了因应对信息素敏感的omega患者所以医院规定必须要写明以防万一，但根据自己的患者们表示，其实根本闻不出来。  
可当有天有患者好奇的问起这是什麽花香的时候他就有些疑问了。  
他可不是会在身上喷香水的人，尹净汉在中午休息时思考，想来想去後也没得到甚麽结论，又过了一阵子後只得找上当初那个替他写出信息素味道附注词的omega护士，对方沉默一分钟後突然抬起头，然後小心翼翼的问他是不是被标记了。  
尹净汉这才想到自己那有着张狂味道的伴侣——然後又觉得奇怪的下意识发问——那不应该是两种味道的结合吗，怎麽轮到他身上变成这个样子。  
其实还挺好理解，对方好笑的解释一边问尹净汉是不是以为两个人的信息素味道完全无法契合，而後才告诉他说其实契合这件事并不是完全的气味叠加，会用不同的方式反应出来。

哦，很大的机率是他的错，尹净汉毫无悔意并且直接了当的摊牌，反正我本来身上就没味道嘛 ，只见偏着头思考的人沉默一阵子後才好笑的摊手——反正是长久以来的同事了，他不会不知道对方的个性——然後告诉他说第15床的病人在找他，十分钟前的信息。  
尹净汉还是不慌不忙的从医事人员休息室晃出去，还不忘回头提醒。  
「有味道还是有好处的，至少不会被误认成Beta。」

不过对於这件事崔胜哲倒是没有甚麽特别的想法，在尹净汉眼里至少是这样。  
他的伴侣还是照常的上下班，照常的在晚饭时候和自己斗嘴，一如往常的在同床睡觉时把自己的棉被卷走还死不承认。  
只是某一天当崔胜哲喝了两三杯酒之後死死抱着他，在他的後颈留下一个个痕迹的时候尹净汉这才发觉，原来他也不是什麽都不知道嘛。  
「呀。」尹净汉赌气的踢了踢崔胜哲的小腿，「放松点，你是要勒死我还是要抱着我啊。」  
只见半醉不醒的崔胜哲抬起眼睛看着自己好一会之後放松了一些力道，但还是把他圈在怀里并且心满意足的叹气。  
「都是酒味。」他只能没好气的槌了下对方的手臂，「你为什麽又把自己练的这麽壮啊。」  
「......不怎麽样。」  
崔胜哲用昏昏欲睡的口气回答，「但是你好香，所以抱抱。」

/

3.所以事情会变成这样还是有理由的啊

尹净汉这个月的发情期来得又凶又猛，他在床上低头咒骂家里那个没请假的alpha之外只能忍着不适给对方发了讯息，并且对被标记後就无法下定决心靠着抑制剂的自己感到厌恶。  
几分钟後他听见了崔胜哲转动钥匙的声音——他刻意在对方的钥匙串上挂了一个铃铛——进了家门後第一件事竟然是抛下自己先跑去洗澡。  
他在心里想着，要不是怕会坏，他早就一脚让崔胜哲知道omega发情期有多痛恨alpha不解风情，想来想去不知为何就有点委屈，最後他乾脆把自己闷在被子里不管不问。  
崔胜哲推开房门後直接走过去掀开被子，丝毫不意外伴侣又试图藏起自己的这件事，只见他从口袋里摸出手机扔去给尹净汉，随後爬上床伸出手抱住并且安抚心情暴躁的人。  
尹净汉一脸不解的抬起头看着崔胜哲，对方则是边解开他的衣服一边回答。  
「你自己看看今天几号。」  
他也就看了一眼後就被铺天盖地而来的吻忘了自己的愤怒，房里回荡着喘息和水声，等到终於把自己送入後穴後崔胜哲才开口解释。  
「今天不是14号吗，尹净汉。」  
他恶劣的alpha边顶着他的敏感点边哑着声音说话，稍微被减缓的热度和对方散出的信息素味道让尹净汉稍稍回过神，但很快的理智就被撞成碎片。  
「上次是哪个家伙，和我说他想过情人节的。」崔胜哲边说边扣上尹净汉的手掌，一下一下把对方送上云端，「倒是说话。」  
尹净汉理解後忍不住张开嘴往崔胜哲的肩膀咬下，留下齿痕後毫不意外的又被收拾一次，他的alpha神清气爽的清理完毕後才推了推他，然後开口问。  
「答案？」  
「我不知道今天会发情啊。」他理直气壮的抬起脚，对准某人的胯下，「而且为什麽你回来之後不直接来找我！」  
只见他的alpha伸出手拉住他的脚踝，低下头吻了一下之後抬头——并且恶劣的往某个地方蹭去——尹净汉红了脸想要把脚抽回来却被制止。  
「有本事把脚往这伸就让他尽点责任，尹净汉。」崔胜哲说着话还边往上摸，「难道你喜欢全身脏兮兮的alpha？」  
他被堵着没话说，只能狠狠的瞪了眼对方。

「哦，差点忘了还有这个。」崔胜哲从口袋里拿出东西在尹净汉面前晃了晃，「刚刚你躺好本来要拿给你的了，但现在应该没这麽简单放过你。」  
「反正情都发了，会变成这样不是我的错。」  
那块巧克力上，明显是崔胜哲写的情人节快乐，字体歪歪扭扭的，尹净汉想。  
「我劝你不要分心，毕竟，你连情人节都能忘记，尹净汉。」

/

4.不要和我说奇怪的八卦  
结婚隔了三年後崔胜哲某天把一封信——噢不对，是邀请函——扔到自己眼前，然後松开领带往衣架上一放，边脱下西装外套问。  
「去吗。」  
尹净汉暗自挑了挑眉之後打开，里面是同学会的邀请函——哦就是自己和这家伙结婚的契机嘛——时间订在明天的晚上五点。  
「没班。」尹医师打了个呵欠後往沙发上一躺，「我好饿啊崔胜哲，晚饭呢。」  
「那我明天四点半去接你。」他终於脱下所有累赘，把自己往沙发上一扔，硬是挤在尹净汉的怀里後点开外卖软件。  
「我记得有人昨天晕晕地说他想吃生拌牛肉还有紫菜包饭来着。」

依约到场後他不太意外其他同窗的眼光——除了自己的几位恶友用着调侃的眼神示意几下，其他人都还挺正常的。  
不过当自己朋友们鬼鬼祟祟拉着自己到角落聊天的时候可就不是这麽回事了。  
「想当年有几个八卦蛮有名的，现在说起来似乎也没有甚麽大问题。」远去美国读书不知为何跑回来参加同学会的洪知秀神秘兮兮的说完後，对此尹净汉抬起脚对准他的小腿肚并给他冷漠的一眼。  
「爱说不说。少卖关子。」  
「你这坏脾气真的是坏出新高度啊。」对方整张脸皱起来之後倒退三步，「我说还不行吗。」  
旁边的文俊辉晃了晃高脚杯後直接补上一刀。  
「听说以前崔胜哲就很喜欢你喔。」  
「蛤？」  
「他那时候放话说要追到.....呃呃我们有话好好说......不要动手动脚！」因为文俊辉距离较远所以对准的脚自然而然往洪知秀腿上一踢，被攻击的人发出痛声之後还做死的开口补充，「我们那时候都以为他不会成功.......啊啊啊很痛！」  
尹净汉忿忿的又举起脚，不知为何的红了脸。  
「所以我说，不要跟我说奇怪的八卦！今天就让你知道我穿几号的鞋！」

「成功了，恭喜。」全圆佑看了一眼场内的混乱，转头对着崔胜哲说。  
对方则是在自己伴侣看不见的角度叹了口气，拉了拉西装下摆後走到尹净汉身边伸出手拉住他，然後在众目睽睽下在额头落下亲吻。

「不用跟尹净汉说奇怪的八卦。」崔胜哲淡淡的开口，「因为八卦是假的，我们是真的。」

End.

-  
大家好，我是盒棠。  
这是个非常冲动的小产物，就希望大家食用愉快啦。


End file.
